One Direction Fanfic: The Superstar's Private Tutor
by TwilightVixen20
Summary: 18-year-old Charlotte Ellison has suddenly found herself trapped between a life-and-death situation; In order to keep her cherished scholarship to the non-other Bradford's school of excellence she has to accomplish a mission: Chopped off the 'F' marks on the rebellious Mr. Zayn Malik's report card and turn it into A's. or else if it fails, She'll be kicked out right away.


**_A/N: _**My very first 1D fanfic. Let me know if this is worth to continue. :) Later, lads.

_The Superstar's Private Tutor_

**CHAPTER 1**

"Charlotte, Over here!" I smiled at my friends as they seated on our usual area in the cafeteria. They we're in some serious gossip when I settled down at the empty seat at our table.

"Hungry?" Eleanor asked and handed me a slice of fajitas. I didn't realize how hungry I was after I took a bite of the food. I probably have over-worked myself with those stupid theses I need to finish. I don't really have much choice anyway. Just a 'B' on my report card, I'll be kissing my Scholarship goodbye. "Slow down, little slacker. You might choke yourself."

I giggled. Eleanor is a true definition of perfection. Well, should I expect less on a model? Yes, she's a fashion model and also a daughter of an elite family. It is still a history for me to how in heavens did we became friends since I'm a complete opposite of herself. I'm just a nobody.

I start to slowly nibble on Eleanor's fajitas and turned to the twins who were in a middle of chitchat. "Hey, care to share your conversation?"

They both shrieked. AN EAR-PEIRCING SHRIEK! My palms shoot up to close my ears. Goodness, few more weeks hanging out with these fellows I'll be deaf in no time! "What the heck, you two?"

Eleanor rolled her eyes at the twins who were literally jumping off of their seats. "Oh they have been acting like that since those rumors circulated around Bradford."

"Rumors?" I asked.

"Aw come on, Charlotte! You weren't born yesterday!" Julia, the one-half of the twins with straight blonde hair and gray-blue eyes, smirked.

"Oh god, how could you be so naive?!" Julie, the other half of the twins with curly brunette hair, snorted. Both of them are television stars, their parents work as a Television Producers in a local British channel. Oh yeah, my friends are big time.

I groaned. "Just fucking tell me about it!"

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH. MY. GOD." They both sang in unison. "One Direction will be arriving here tomorrow!"

"One Direction?" I narrowed my brows. "Another celebrity student? Come on you guys. It's not like you've never seen one around the campus."

Seriously, Bradford Academy is a top-notch school in the country and around the globe. Celebs enrolling in this school are as similar as a regular student would enroll in a university. But trust me, these celebs are far from what you see in your television screens. The more beauty they got on the outside, the more horrifying they kept on the inside. Fame turn humans into a greedy money-making machine.

Julia gawk at me. "Are you fucking kidding me, Lady?" She signed, exaggeratedly. "THEY'RE LIKE THE BIGGEST BOY BAND IN THE WORLD! HOW COULD YOU BE SO UNEXPOSED WITH THESE KIND OF THINGS?!"

"I guess they're not that famous?" I joked but the twins crossed their arms on their chest and gave me a death glare. "Jesus, it was just a fucking joke. "

"If somebody tries to snatch our boys from us, they'll be a corpse before they could even step any closer to them. " Julie snapped with her arms on hips and perfectly groomed brows pulled together.

I look at the clock and it's almost time for the next class. I stood up, and stretched my arm out. "Gonna head out first, Ladies. I need to pass the newspaper outline to the principal."

They all nodded and waved goodbye. I grabbed my stuff and went along to the school office.

With paper stack balanced upon my arms, I tried not to let my clumsy self get the best of me and peacefully coordinate my two lanky legs on this smooth granite flooring of our hallways.

But, Alas! A hard stuff hit me quite so strongly and sent me laying my back on the floor.

"What the fuck?!" A deep mad voice shouted, angrily. My eyes shoot open and saw papers floating everywhere. Am I in heaven? Wait... OH MY GOD, MY PAPERS! I stood up and quickly, in a millisecond, I got the papers on my clasp. Oh goodness, a slight wrinkle on it would send my two days of work wasted at the trash bin.

Wait, Is that my paper... on a puddle?! "NOOOOOO!"

DARN IT! "I'll be buried tonight, for sure." I muttered under my breath. I fingered the paper out of the puddle and with full of anguish, I stare at the smeared letters hoping there's an undo button intact in it.

The bell rang announcing the time for another class. _Well, fuck I'll be late for Art class. _

I half run to Mr. Carter's office which was only few feet away.

I slowly entered the room with my lips curled into a pout and head slightly bowed. "Mr. Carter... I"

"Come in, Ms. Ellison. " He said in a low grumpy voice. He welcomed me his usual eye-brow-raised-arms-crossed pose. "I've been searching for you. I thought you might not show up. Have a seat please."

"Er, Mr. Carter I-I'm very sorry but," I showed him the dampen paper and, eventually, his expression had suddenly worsen. "I accidentally trip on the hallway."

He frowned. "Ms. Ellison, we have no time for mistakes right now. We have to publish the Newspaper by Monday! Print it out again, I'll wait till dismissal!"

I felt as though the stake in my chest was now removed. I smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Principal. I really do apologize for my lack of responsibility. It won't happen again."

I left the room with a stupid grin on my face. Well, that was a close call.

"Hey, paper girl. " A husky voice called from a far. I'm pretty sure I wasn't the one who's being called. "Yes, I'm calling you, puddle face!"

Puddle face?! I shot a glare from where the voice was coming. "Who's that?"

Then a guy in his wash over jeans and studded leather jacket flooded my view. He wiggled his finger at my direction signalling me to come over.

I snoop behind me to see if he was talking to someone else. "Me?"

He nodded with a smirk pulled upon his face and arms crossed on his chest.

I walk over to the black haired boy and... Boy, oh boy! He's a brown-eyed cutie pie. He must be a celebrity student.

"May I help you?" I ask, pleasantly.

He suddenly moves his face a couple of inches away from mine and awkwardly pierced me with his chocolate pair of eyes which eventually made heart thump like a hummingbird. Without any warning, his hand flew to my forearm and grips it painfully. "Do you know who I am?"

"Not that I care but who are you anyway?" I half-smiled but cold sweat started to bead on my forehead. Did I do something bad with this kid? I don't remember offending someone today.

He unclasps his tight grip from my arm, which left an arm-shaped red patch on my flesh, and he unzips his leather jacket.

I stop him halfway. "Whoa, there fella! What the fuck are you thinking?!"

He laughed, sarcastically. "What? Do you think I'll do something to you? That's just bloody disgusting."

He completely unzipped his jacket and revealed coffee-stained shirt underneath.

"And...? "

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "My, my don't you look so innocent? You just fucking bump your fat ass into mine and cause this shit of a mess. "

Oh.

"Ring any bells?" He smirked.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention-" He cut me off.

"Sorry?" He blurted. His dark arched brow pulled into a frown. "Do you think that 'sorry' of yours would solve anything? This is a limited edition CK Tees made from pure Indonesian cotton wool! It cost me a grand to have one of these and you just fucking apologies for staining it with my coffee? I bet you could not even afford to have a decent clothe. Seriously, look at those lousy sweats. No one would dare to date you with those kind of outfit "

I am totally flabbergasted with his offending words. What an egoistical man this is. "Excuse me but who are you to say such hurtful words? Your beautiful face wouldn't be enough to make up that one ugly personality you have, you bastard! Just 'cause you have such fame and millions of euros, doesn't mean you can control whomever or whatever shit you want! "

In a spur of a moment, he launched his lips into mine. My eyes widen up in shock. I quickly yanked myself away. "What the..." did he just flipping kissed me?!

"Just so to be clear, I'm fucking Zayn Malik. I do things on my own perspective. "

Without noticing, my hands got the mind of its own and smacked Zayn's face.

I gasped. Oh god what have I done!

...

END OF CHAPTER!

_**THANK YOU FOR READING! **_


End file.
